Cat Kisses
by june2021
Summary: Ren is going to kiss Asaka, but just not in the way she's expecting. Rensaka! Minor TetsuxAsaka! Oneshot! R&R!


***This is set the day before episode 122***

**Cat Kisses**

"If you win I'll give you the biggest kiss ever!" He had randomly said during the team's pep talk before their final vanguard match.

Earlier, her lovely Ren won his matches as expected, Suiko, the witch, _somehow_ managed to do well in her match as well, and now she needed a victory for the last match of the day. None of the fights had been a breeze for anyone this afternoon excluding their burgundy haired and cat-eyed leader. The matches were as tough as the VF circuit! The Fukuhara High-school vanguard team was well aware not to under-estimate an opponent. Asaka was pretty sure that knowledge was the only reason they were still standing. The smallest of players, least intelligent students, or loud mouthed crybabies could play Vanguard well, that had been the reason the game was so widely loved. Anyone could win; although, not against her of course. Even Tetsu had commended the others' strength. Despite their formidable opponents this last game was the only thing standing in the way of entering the regional Japan school tournament.

"Unfortunately, since you have already finished your match for today, Suiko you aren't eligible. Am I not correct?"

"How very unfortunate for me," Suiko said, with a small smile.

Asaka was perplexed to whether she was generally disappointed and hiding it with a smile or relieved. Either way both reasoning ticked her off. The last one particularly unnerved her. Being kissed by the Ren Suzugamori, who wouldn't want that? Obviously, not some half-baked, worshiped idol singer, and arguably good vanguard player that was for sure.

"Count me out too! I remember the time you attempted to kiss me before," Tetsu calmly stated. He was sitting on the teams' bench with the rest of them, while Ren tried to keep their morale up. They needed the positive boost. Everyone's fingers had hurt from drawing so many cards, they had screamed all their rides out, and felt absolutely tired from match after match.

"I know that, Tetsu. It was an obvious joke, though it took forever for my cheek to heal. You had slapped me so hard!" Ren pouted. Asaka was sure she saw the baby Gemini card clothe Ren in a heavenly light that radiated his cuteness.

"So, that leaves you, A-chan." Ren turned in her direction and played with a lock of her navy blue hair.

What had he said again? All traces of thoughts had disappeared, when his delicately, long fingers graced her cheek before curling around her hair.

"If you win I'll give you the biggest kiss ever, Asaka!" Ren cheered. He almost laughed at the look of surprise on Asaka's face.

"Uh-uh a kiss, Ren? She questioned. She wanted... no needed absolute certainty he wasn't pulling another goofy-Ren joke. At this point, Tetsu and Suiko were ignoring their exchange.

"Yeah, a kiss meaning 'touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting."

_Sexual desire!?_

"Ren! You can put your full trust in me as I will end this match quickly!" Asaka declared, bowing.

"Great, no one wants a match that never ends."The urge to sweat drop was strong, but she withstood his offhandedness.

Finally, becoming serious he addressed all his teammates and coach. "Don't let today's exhaustion cloud your thinking or vanguard strategies. We are the top team at Fukuhara High for a reason." Dipping back into his usual lighthearted self he finished with, "Besides, the fun battles don't start until tomorrow. We might see Kai's school Hitsue High! You will be using the pale moon deck right, Asaka?"

"Ye-"

"Never mind, don't tell me, I know you will play well with any deck. You never disappoint."

"You should go to the stage now, Asaka." Tetsu instructed. "Your match will begin soon." Suiko wished her luck _as if she needed it_ and Ren shooed her away with a wave.

With the reward for victory this high failure was not an option! Asaka could almost taste his lips. To kiss him would be as sweet as strawberries. Would he taste like strawberries? No... coffee. His lips would definitely taste like coffee, though preferably not from a batch made from the stoic, idol-witch.

"Well, well if it isn't the lovely Asaka Narumi," her opponent quipped. She hadn't bothered to remember her name. "I hoped you have recognized me from the VF circuit. I was one of the strongest players in Singap-"

"Oh, how cute you think I actually care." Asaka turned to curtsy in Ren's direction before addressing the opponent once more. "I am the Ringmaster of the pale moon deck, and you're simply apart of the show."

"Hmph! Don't get too eager! You won't defeat me so easily-"

"Referee?" Asaka asked, cutting her off.

"Oh! Well, as long as our two card-fighters are ready let's begin!" The referee's hand went up signaling the beginning of the match.

"Stand up, vanguard!" The card-fighters simultaneously shouted.

"Hopechild, Turiel!"

"Welcome, my adoring audience to Act One! I call Girl Who Crossed the Gap!"

* * *

"Final turn!"

The audience gasped! A final turn at such an early point in a match? The crowd's negative nor positive reactions didn't sway her at all. She was a capable player, a ruthless assassin, and a loyal co-captain for her dear Ren-sama.

Glancing toward the crowd for a second she picked up a blonde haired boy's comment,"Whoa. Since, when does Asaka call a final turn? She must feel really confident and unstoppable today!" She remembered him for usually hanging around Kai Toshiki. Oh, how right he was!

"Nightmare Doll, finish this!" As the last attack went through the game ended as quickly as it had begun.

"..."

"And, that, my pathetic opponent, is a _conclusion _meaning,_ '_The end or finish of an event or process.' The conclusion of this battle didn't go very well for you, now did it? Before you disgrace yourself any further, understand this is only the beginning of the level Fukuhara High has contained. It _disgusts_ me that you might have actually been had s possibility to play the dignified Ren Suzugamori. Hmph...So pathetic!"

The girl who Asaka had battled stomped away, fighting back tears, and nasty comebacks.

"Rrrr... Oh my now, put those claws away, Asaka." Ren laughed, giving a feline impression. He had come to congratulate her for the victory, something he had never done a year ago. If Asaka's heart hadn't been beating so fast she might have laughed at how much he really did resemble a cat in that moment.

"I am a man-child of my word so..." His eyes lowered and he came increasingly closer to Asaka. Was that a breath hitch she heard? Ironically, she soon discovered it was herself trying to pace her breathing.

"Now, where would you like your kiss?" He replaced his joking tone with a far more sincere one. She wordlessly touched her pink lips. The apex of the entire day was mere inches away, and Asaka decided she deserved it. She had and always would follow Ren with no question, had put Kyou in his place many of times, and had helped obtained the high title for Team Asteroid. If anything this kiss was long-awaited! She had to wonder if after their kiss would he popped the prospect of dating or better yet marriage.

"Close your eyes and lean forward." She obeyed.

Asaka waited to experience the sensation of a kiss, her first kiss actually. _She was saving her lips and anything else of hers for him naturally._

**_Lick!_**

It wasn't that she was not used to the feeling of licking her own lips, it was just someone else licking them confused her. Kisses weren't like this.

"R-ren!" Asaka showed a rare annoyance at her leader and possibly future husband. She couldn't help but feel agitated at the blank expression on his face. 'You said if I won you were going to give me a kiss!"

"What do you mean? I did kiss you, Asaka."

"No, you... You licked me! I thought you were going to kiss me as in press your l-lips..." She couldn't finish it. The more she tried to add logic to the situation another wave of embarrassment would hit her. Asaka guessed it was her own fault for getting her hopes up.

"Ohhhhhhhh, you meant a human kiss," Ren said. She saw the look of realization on his face. What other types of kisses were there?

"So, what kiss was that you just gave me?"

"A cat kiss! _Meow or nyan!_" He grinned. "I saw a cat yesterday lick its baby on the mouth. I asked the owner of the cat why it did that and he responded saying it was a cat-kiss. Cat kisses are the cutest thing though fur tends to get in their mouths and cause fur-balls. I gave you a cat kiss today, because you're as cute as a kitten. _Nyan!_"

"Oh, Ren-sama." All of her disappointment washed away. It was near impossible to stay mad at him. She struck fear into all lesser vanguard players around her, but when it counted in Ren's eyes she was cute as a kitten. Somehow, knowing that made her feel warm and bubbly inside.

"Nyan!" She stuck her tongue out and made a cat pose.

* * *

**Back at Team Asteroid Headquarters**

"Asaka," Tetsu called her name into his office.

Once Ren had returned to, what Tetus had stated as his normal self, he had given his right hand man his own office. There had been quite a bit of renovation to the headquarters they trained in, yet she didn't have an office. When she had asked about it he simply stated: _Why would you need one? You are always with me, so you can just share my office. _Needless to say, she had never asked for her own office space again.

Tetsu led her to another area of the office they were in.

"Listen, I know this isn't my business, but if you want to let Ren know you love him, you need to be blunt."

"Yeah... Wait! Love him? What do you mean? How dare you insinuate something so preposterous."

"It's so blatantly obvious. Besides, Ren loves you too in that weird way of his. He can never keep his attention span for too long, yet I can tell you're in his thoughts or at least his heart. You are so special Asaka. I just wish Ren had realized it sooner."

It was too late to pretend to stay in denial. Apparently, Tetsu watched her closer than she thought.

"So, when did you realized I liked-no, loved him?" She asked softly. Asaka didn't sound like the confident, witty ringmaster she often portrayed in matches now.

He laughed and stroked his beard. "When you first met him."

"Oh... When did you realize he loved-no, liked me?" Her eyes closed as she concentrated to hear his response.

"Today."

"Today? Wha-You just said you knew I was in his thoughts and-"

"Today, when he cat kissed you. You guys were so involved with each other you didn't notice me or Suiko filming you."

"Tetsu, in case you haven't noticed that wasn't a real kiss."

"A cat kiss is still a kiss; they are special."

"No, they are not."

"You don't understand. Cat kisses are special, because Ren gave you one. To be honest, I don't even think cats _can_ kiss each other. Wouldn't their whiskers get in the way? I know Ren can come off all cool and suave, but he made that up."

"You mean Ren made that stuff up about cat kisses, because he was too nervous to follow through with his real kiss," Asaka said excitedly! Here she was upset to be called after hours to talk to Tetsu only for him to tell her what she always wanted to hear.

"Well, that would be the logical answer, but the true answer is Ren's just _freaky_ like that."

Tetsu nudged her shoulder to assure himself she wouldn't faint. Ren was a nice guy, but Tetsu was sure he would have his neck for seemingly hurting precious Asaka. "Anyway, now for the real reason I called you in here. Tell me what team strategy have you came up with for tomorrow's matches? As the team's coach I will have to approve them. Asaka?"

Asaka had silently followed him to the exit door and fainted somewhere in the hallway.

Tetsu sighed his predictions had been correct. He shouldn't have told her Ren's feeling so suddenly. To make matters worst he was surprised to see the leader himself burst in the hallway.

"Tetsu, what's wrong with Asaka? You didn't kill her did you? I thought you had put your murdering ways behind you?" Ren asked, oddly calm for once. He slid down to pick up Asaka's slumped up figure from the hallway floor.

"No, sir. She will be alright nothing a cat kiss won't help," Tetsu said with his normal monotone, face blank but eyes sparkling.

Ren eyes widen for a split second. 'Oh, you know about that?"

"Nyan," Tetsu stuck his tongue out.

Dropping Asaka harshly back on the ground he ran to Tetsu and slapped one of his broad shoulders. "Tetsu, you were looking!?"

"_Nyan...Nyan...Nyan_!"

"Tetsu! It is isn't funny, that was private!"

"When has anything ever been private with you, Ren? You love for everyone to know about you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot..."

As Tetsu continued teasing Ren and imitating different cats sounds, Asaka still laid down fainted. When she woke up minutes later she swore she had heard cat sounds and felt the wet feeling of cat kisses.

The End

* * *

Hi guys! I have to practice one shots more often! I feel like I am really bad with them. All my stories feel like they are chapters and never have a end, which is why I have so many ongoing ones. :p

Do you like the picture? I made it in Paint Tool Sai!I put a beanie on Ren, because his hair is a hassle to draw. ^^

I discovered Vanguard like a week and some days ago, and I have already finished two seasons! I am on episode 122 now! The next episode for me to see is episode 123. I was trying to hold off on getting caught up with the episodes, because there's only two episodes left of the English dub out right now.

**My favorite characters: Ren, Asaka, Aichi, Kai, Ngaisa, Morikawa, Miwa, Kourin, Leon, Ali, and Misaki.**

**I really dislike Gouki, Takuto, Rekka, and Lee.**

For clarification:

(1) Aichi gave his team a pep talk, so I figured maybe Ren would have given one for his team as well.

(2) I have seen over one hundred and twenty-two episodes, and I still don't know how to play Vanguard. Don't get me wrong I know all the sayings: Stand and draw, limit break, nullify, critical trigger, stand up the vanguard, bla blah, etc However, I don't how to write an actual battle scene, so I skipped it entirely. XD

(3) Ren is really hard to write. I know he's childish, but he's not _that _childish you know what I'm saying?

(4) Suiko is devilishly neutral in all she does. I think she generally like Asaka and is not trying to steal Ren.

(5) Asaka's like a different person with Ren. She's so fiercely loyal to him and lovesick, but in a match she's super nasty! I tried to make her sweet with him and snippy with everyone else.

(6) I don't ship Tetsu and Asaka but I thought it would be a nice twist. What I would love to see is Asaka x Aichi! Blue-hair shipping ftw!

(7) I know Ren is usually the person to win the final battle, but for the sake of this story Asaka was the last win for the day.

Leave a review if you liked the story, like Rensaka, or like Vanguard? I might make another one with Koutei and Yuri! You can still leave a review even if you don't have an account as a guest. I love feedback, and thanks to anyone who read this author's note too.


End file.
